


Tür 21 - Basteln

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Random & Short, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Die Weihnachtszeit ist auch die Zeit des gemeinsamen Bastelns ... wenn man daran denkt ...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 6





	Tür 21 - Basteln

Der Zettel hing schon zwei Wochen an unserem Kühlschrank.

Ellie sprach seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr und dennoch hatte ich es geschafft das „Väter Basteln“ In der Vorschule meiner Tochter zu vergessen  
…

Ich hatte um halb fünf auf die Uhr geguckt, sah gleichzeitig auch das Datum und da traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Shit! Ich hätte vor einer halben Stunde in der Eaton Square sein müssen. Schnell schnappte ich meine Jacke und rief Donovan zu, dass sie mich nur anrufen solle, wenn es wirklich wichtig sei.

Zum Glück war die Schule in der Nähe des Yard und so konnte ich innerhalb von zehn Minuten dort sein.

Scheinbar war ich aber nicht der einzige Vater, der diese „Veranstaltung“ vergessen hatte, da es einen Tisch nur mit Kindern gab die ihre Weihnachtsmänner und der gleichen zusammen mit einer Lehrerin bastelten.

Als ich näher kam sah ich das es Miss Sally war, Ellies Lieblingslehrerin. Immerhin.

Ich hatte erwartet das Ellie ziemlich sauer auf mich war, dass ich nicht pünktlich gewesen war, aber sie war einfach nur glücklich, dass ich es überhaupt geschafft hatte.  
Wir hatten dann noch eine sehr schöne Zeit und viel Spaß.


End file.
